


Four Years

by ISolumlySwear



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-10 11:43:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14736345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ISolumlySwear/pseuds/ISolumlySwear
Summary: I like to hold on to the notion that Tadashi is not dead. I know some may say that that's holding on to false hope but I still believe it. So I'm going to post this short little thing. The tags are for Hidashi, I may keep it platonic or I may give them a relationship. (Hypothetically speaking, if I continue.)





	Four Years

**Author's Note:**

> I like to hold on to the notion that Tadashi is not dead. I know some may say that that's holding on to false hope but I still believe it. So I'm going to post this short little thing. The tags are for Hidashi, I may keep it platonic or I may give them a relationship. (Hypothetically speaking, if I continue.)

Four years. Four years is a long time for anyone no matter the circumstances. And it was four years since Tadashi's death. What happened that night was something none of them truly got over. He was always in their hearts. Often Honey would look at Baymax and get a sad smile, remembering the past, and Go Go would notice how each day Hiro resembled his brother even more. They all had their moments.

However, some would say the person that had the hardest time, was Hiro himself. He had been there when Tadashi ran to his fate, had heard his last words. Finding out that the reason he had gone into that building to save Callahan, who was not what he seemed, could shatter anyone. The sacrifice he had made, confirming his absolute need to save people, yet not thinking about saving himself. 

Despite his heroics, four years ago Tadashi Hamada was **presumed** dead. The truth was they never found his body, never expected to either. The building had been an inferno, and after all they never found Callahan's body either right? They now know the situation was different, given that Callahan wanted people to think he was dead.

What people never thought, even four years later, not even the now eighteen year old Hiro, was Tadashi might have wanted the same thing for himself. The prospect of that even coming across their minds caused to much hurt. Because that would mean Tadashi was alive, and that couldn't be possible. At least that's what Hiro and the rest of them thought. 

Baymax had all ways held on to the notion, but they paid him no mind. He had come to mean a lot to them, but at the end of the day he was a machine, he couldn't understand death. Nevertheless, he held true; "Tadashi is here." No one believed him till a young man rode up to the Lucky Cat, calling Hiro's name. The crowded dinner silenced as a shocked Hiro saw his brother in front of him, four years later. 

**Author's Note:**

> So I will be posting this as a trial run. Meaning, if you like this tell me down in the comments and I will write more. If not I'll delete this in a week or two. Again please comment, on anything I'll even take criticism ;-)


End file.
